The present disclosure relates to social content or media that is available for access by users via the internet. In particular, the present disclosure relates to systems and methods for creating or contributing to channels (by a single or multiple entities) for delivering social content or media to users and computing and distributing income based on user consumption of content. The systems and methods manage these channels by determining extent of viewing, listening, sharing, downloading, etc., of particular content or media by others and allocating payment amounts based on the total extent of viewing, listening sharing, downloading, etc., by others, that is, the “total playback” time of the particular content.
In recent years, there has been tremendous growth in a variety of viewing and listening platforms for either displaying and/or playing content and media of all types for viewing and/or listening by people that are interested. Some platforms, for example, “YouTube,” display short video excerpts, for example, “viral videos” that are entertaining and free. Yet, there is other digital media that has no avenue for viewing, sharing, downloading, etc., despite viewer interest, much less, for any kind of re-numeration. Typically, different types of media generate varied levels of interest among people. There is always an audience for different types of digital media, yet in some instances, the audience is unaware of how to locate the digital media that is of particular interest to them.
More recently, technology offers paid entertainment content (for example, videos, music etc.) that users may stream directly to their smartphones, computers, televisions, or the like. Although the use of paid-content providers has been growing in recent years, there is increasing frustration with advertisement-based media services, which are causing dramatic drops in subscriptions for viewing of paid entertainment.
With the ongoing trends and growth in viewing, sharing, downloading, etc. of social content, it would certainly be beneficial to find better ways and platforms to provide content and media for viewing, sharing, downloading, etc. by those who are interested.